AdventureQuestWorldsThe 13 Lords Of Chaos: Chpt1
by Bongo101
Summary: this is chapter 1. Its really good as you keep reading. Chapter 2 will be more action packed.


AdventureQuestWorlds – The 13 Lords of Chaos: Chapter 1

9 years have passed since Hailey was found by the magical blue mage, Warlic. She has become a young adventurer in her steel rouge armor. Her brother, Artex, is a great warrior and has been loved by one and all. Although, Artex has spent less time with her sister since the day he met, Robina. Robina is a 15 year old girl, Artex's age, who has become a rogue like her except her clothes and weapons are made from material found in the office. Hailey has always been jealous of Robina for always getting her big brother's attention.

Hailey wanted to do something so great the even Robina won't distract him from what she's done. One day but that day hasn't come. Hailey goes into the forest and battles monsters from the deep forest.

A giant spider crawls up and she kills it with one single blow of her sword. Hailey always feels deeply alone except when she's with Warlic. He seems to be the only one to notice her. But he has to. He's her father.

Hailey takes decides she's had enough of monsters so she sets out to find her father. She finds him mixing potiens in his basement. "Dad? What are you doing?" she asks him. "I'm making a new potion." He said to her.

"Oh," she simply said. "I see you're busy. I'll be going now."

"Wait!" he yells out. His voice becomes calmer. "Before you go, take this."

"What is it?"

"It's a healing potion. It'll help you incase an enemy is too strong."

"Thank you."

Hailey just stood there sad looking at the ground.

"What is it?" Warlic asked with concern.

"Do you think Artex likes me anymore?"

"Artex? Not like you? Don't make me laugh! He's your brother. Of course he does."

"But he's changed Dad. He's just not my sweet brother anymore."

"Let me tell you something I learned along time ago. But you must not tell anyone!"

"Ok. Tell me."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Artex's parents went into battle 9 years ago. When you guys were 7, they… died."

"Died? Does he know?"

"No! I'm afraid he'll put someone in danger if he knew. Or worse… put himself in danger."

"Who killed them?"

"A demon known as Drakath."

There was a long pause. Warlic knew something but couldn't tell her.

"He wants to end the battle of evil and good and begin the world of chaos."

"Chaos?"

"That's why you and Artex must stop him. But not now. You guys are still young."

"Ok father."

Hailey went upstairs and saw a blond man with green eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Argath. Is your father home?"

"He's in the basement."

"Ok. Thank you. By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Hailey, 14."

"That's nice. I'm 16. I'll be seeing you soon. Bye Hail."

Then he went downstairs. "Hail?" she asked herself.

She just went outside and saw Artex running toward her. "What is it brother?"

"We've been sent on a mission by the king."

"The king? Wow! Already?"

"Yeah! Quick! We got to get to SwordsHaven."

"Right."

They both grabbed on to the dragon and began their way to the castle. "I wonder what's so important that he needs us." She said. Artex didn't say anything. Hailey felt that they were going two different paths; two different journeys.

Hailey was going to prove herself in this mission. She was going to she her brother that she was strong. She didn't want to be the shadow anymore. She didn't want Robina to take her place in Artex's heart. She didn't want him to forget their relationship and love as brother and sister. Yet though Artex was so close, he was so far from Hailey. No matter how much she ran, she would never catch him.

Why? Why didn't Artex notice her anymore? It's like they were just partners in a journey and they never met before until now. She felt like a stranger to him.

_Artex listen to me! Why aren't you listening? Artex please… don't leave, _she thought.

They reached to the castle without saying a single word. As they went up those stairs and that shining entrance as if they were entering heaven, they met the king. "You made it." He said. "And not a second later. Because the information I am about to tell you will scar you for the rest of you're life."


End file.
